


Cheap Liquor

by anonymous_sibyl



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: Gen, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-12-10
Updated: 2006-12-10
Packaged: 2017-10-04 04:11:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anonymous_sibyl/pseuds/anonymous_sibyl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"What's it to you, old man?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cheap Liquor

**Author's Note:**

> This work is licensed under a [Creative Commons Attribution-Noncommercial-No Derivative Works 3.0 United States License](http://creativecommons.org/licenses/by-nc-nd/3.0/us/). None of the media or characters written about in my fanfiction belong to me and I make no profit from these works. 

The first time Lee ever got really drunk he thought he was fine. He thought he was better than fine, actually, he thought he was indestructible. Which is why, when he got home and his father, who was home on a very brief leave, asked him where he'd been, he said, "What's it to you, old man?"

To this day even the smell of a certain type of cheap liquor makes him nearly vomit.

Up until the colonies were destroyed, each year on his birthday his father bought him a tiny bottle of that very same liquor.

He has one in his locker right now.


End file.
